


First Snowfall

by butterflyslinky



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snowfall is always a magical time. Or just really fucking annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

“Spoony!”  
  
Spoony groaned as he felt someone poke him again. “What?” he groused.  
  
“It’s snowing.” Spoony opened his eyes to see Linkara’s eager face staring down at him. “Look!” Linkara pointed out the window.  
  
Spoony barely glanced at the snow falling softly before he looked at the clock. “It’s also one in the fucking morning!”  
  
“So?” Linkara was grinning. “First snowfall, Spoony. We should go out there!”  
  
“At one a.m.? I’ll pass.” Spoony buried his head back in the pillow.  
  
Linkara pouted. “But the first snowfall is a magical time!” he whined. “Some people say you can see fairies!”  
  
Spoony rolled over and gave Linkara a disgusted look. “That is the most childish fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” he snapped. “And even if fairies were real, why would I get out of a nice warm bed to go out into the frozen waste to see them?”  
  
“But Spoony—!”  
  
Spoony groaned again. “Fine,” he sighed. “But only because I know you won’t let me sleep until we go out.” He got out of bed slowly and went to get dressed.  
  
Linkara followed, pulling on his winter clothes. When they were both sufficiently bundled, they went and got their coats and snow boots before heading outside.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, it’s cold!” Spoony yelped.  
  
“Hush,” Linkara said. He took Spoony’s hand and guided him forward, out into the field behind the apartment building. “Isn’t it pretty?”  
  
Once he actually looked, Spoony had to admit that it did look very nice, the snow falling softly on the already cushioned ground and the full moon shining brightly overhead, making the snow glow. Linkara stood there, staring in wonder, his hand in Spoony’s.  
  
They stayed still for a few minutes before Spoony grew bored. “Okay, we looked at the snow,” he said. “And I don’t see any fucking fairies out here, so can we please go back inside where it’s warm now?”  
  
Linkara gave him a mock-hurt look before he let go of Spoony’s hand. As Spoony turned to go back inside, though, he felt a splatter of something cold against the back of his neck. He turned to see Linkara grin from where he was kneeling in the snow, already scooping up another handful.  
  
“Oh, you fucker,” Spoony muttered before he launched himself at Linkara. Linkara didn’t manage to back up in time and Spoony tackled him back into the snow. Linkara yelped as the cold hit his exposed neck, but then he was on the offensive, shoving a large handful of snow down Spoony’s coat.  
  
They wrestled for a few minutes, trying to get as much snow onto bare skin as possible, before they both collapsed, exhausted, Spoony lying on top of Linkara. They breathed hard, but Spoony found the wherewithal to lean up and look at Linkara.   
  
Linkara was smiling, blue eyes sparkling under his glasses, cheeks flushed from the cold and the exercise, and Spoony couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him. Linkara responded in kind, pulling Spoony down and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
They kissed for a few minutes before Spoony pulled back, smiling a bit. “It is pretty out here,” he admitted.  
  
“Exactly,” Linkara said. “So just enjoy it.”  
  
Spoony kissed him again, pressing close. Linkara gasped and pulled Spoony as close as he could, able to ignore the cold seeping through his coat in favor of the warmth above him. But a moment later, Spoony pulled back again.  
  
“Much as I like kissing you, I think it would be more productive to go inside,” he pointed out. “So we don’t freeze our dicks off out here.”  
  
Linkara sighed, but didn’t complain as Spoony got to his feet and helped him up. They turned to go back inside, but as they headed toward the door, Linkara stopped suddenly. “Look!”  
  
Spoony turned and he saw a few small flickers of light, pale blue and hardly distinguishable from the snowflakes around them in the moonlight except that they didn’t fall down, but flew through the snow. As he listened, he could almost hear tinkling laughter.  
  
Spoony and Linkara stayed very still, their arms wrapped around each other, watching the scene before them in wonder. But sure enough, the snow eventually stopped falling and the lights vanished as though they had never even been there.  
  
“Well,” Spoony said. “I guess you were right.”  
  
Linkara kissed him briefly. “Of course I was.”  
  
They went back inside and headed back to bed. Spoony curled into Linkara, sharing their warmth, even as the moon shone on the blanket of cold outside.


End file.
